Misunderstanding Love
by Bakamilenbee
Summary: Aomine x Kagami [ canon ]
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Pairing: Aomine x Kagami (canon)

Fandom: Kuroko No Basuke

Genre: Romance, drama, comedy

I hope you enjoyed it!

* * *

"Ah..." Desah Kagami sejenak. Hari ini ia sangat capek habis latihan dan semacamnya, perut keroncongan, tak ada yang menemani.

Sepi.

Ia bagaikan seorang jomblo yang kesasar di kala sore hari.

Saat berjalan menuju maji burger, Kagami melewati lapangan basket yang biasanya ia lewati itu. Dilihatnya Aomine bermain basket disana.

Setiap hari.

Ya, setiap hari.

Secara tak sadar, senyuman Kagami tertera di wajahnya. Ia bermaksud melewati Aomine tanpa memberitahunya.

Tapi.

"Oi, Bakagami!" Panggil Aomine dari lapangan, berhenti sejenak.

Tapi, Aomine selalu melihat Kagami dan selalu memanggilnya disaat ia melewati jalan itu. Kagami merasa ini adalah saat-saat dimana ia bisa rileks sebentar. Merasa Aomine selalu menunggunya tiap sore dan memanggilnya. Itu merupakan kebahagiaan tersendiri baginya.

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu, bodoh!" Balas Kagami sambil melemparkan sekotak susu pas ke arah wajah Aomine.

"Huf, kau tetap tak bisa diajak bercanda" Gerutu Aomine sambil alisnya mengkerut dengan wajah malas yang seperti ia biasa lakukan.

"Ahomine"

"Errrn~? Kau memanggilku sesuatu BAKAgami?" Goda Aomine sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah Kagami sendiri.

"Geees, stop it!" Kagami menahan wajah Aomine yang dekat itu.

"Jangan bicara pakai inggris, aku gak ngerti"

"Buat apa kau kesini?"

"Tentu saja untuk menunggumu, kan?" Kata Aomine menyeringai. Wajah Kagami sekilas menjadi merah dan tak bisa membalas apa-apa yang dikatakan Aomine. "Ayo, kau mau makan, kan? Kutemani"

Entah kenapa, Aomine akhir-akhir ini selalu menjadi agresif terhadap Kagami. Kagami sendiri tak tahu, apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia merasa malu sendiri ketika Aomine bertingkah seperti itu.

Tapi, kata kata Aomine _"Tentu saja untuk menunggumu bukan?" _Membuatnya malu sekaligus senang. Ia tak mengerti kenapa musuh bebuyutannya ini bisa membuatnya merasa seperti ini.

_"Apa aku sakit ya?"_ Tanya hati kecil Kagami pada dirinya sendiri.

"Seperti biasa, makanmu banyak sekali"

"Kau mau? Ini kuberi satu" Kata Kagami sewaktu 'lagi-lagi' Aomine berkata seperti itu. Ia menyodorkan dua burgernya walaupun ia berkata hanya satu.

"..." Aomine tak berkata apa-apa ia hanya tak tahu berkata apa. Langsung dilahapnya dua burger itu sampai habis.

Lalu.

"Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun"

_BRAK!_

"KU-KUROKOO?!" Teriak Aomine dan Kagami serempak, kaget melihat Kuroko yang tiba-tiba ada disitu.

"Tetsu? Sejak kapan kau disitu?" Tanya Aomine sambil mengerutkan kedua alisnya.

"Daritadi, kalian saja yang terlalu bodoh. Ahomine dan Bakagami"

"Kau- Membuatku jantungan sejenak" Kata Kagami sambil mengelus kepala Kuroko yang ada disitu.

Entah kenapa, raut wajah Aomine langsung menjadi tidak enak. Ia refleks memegang tangan Kagami dan berkata "Kenapa kau memegang kepala Tetsu seenaknya?!" Bentak Aomine kepada Kagami.

"Ao-mine?" Raut wajah Kagami langsung berubah kaget sekaligus kecewa.

"Ah.. bukan aku tidak bermaksud.." Aomine langsung mencoba meraih Kagami tapi sayangnya Kagami langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya lalu pergi keluar.

_"Aomine... Apakah ia terlalu peduli dengan Kuroko sampai ia tidak mengijinkan aku menyentuhnya?" _Kata hati kecil Kagami dengan memasang raut wajah yang 'hampir' menangis.

Entah kenapa ia merasa sangat tersakiti denga kata-kata dan kelakuan Aomine itu. Sekali lagi ia bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri _"Apakah aku sakit?"_

* * *

Dilain sisi Aomine yang menyesali perbuatannya tersebut kepada Kagami hanya bisa duduk termenung. Mengapa ia membentaknya? Mengapa ia merasa tidak enak saat Kagami memegang kepala Kuroko?

"Aomine-kun" Panggil Kuroko.

Aomine tidak menjawab, masih termenung dalam pikirannya.

"Aomine-kun" Panggilnya kedua kali.

"Aomine-kun" Panggilnya ketiga kali.

Masih tidak menjawab.

Kuroko menarik nafas panjang dan memasang mulutnya tepat di telinga Aomine "AOMINE-KUN"

Aomine tersentak kaget. "Ada apa, Tetsu?"

"Kau... menyukai Kagami-kun, bukan?"

"HAH?!" Aomine dengan refleks berteriak kencang dan membuat seluruh pengunjung melihatnya.

"Aku tahu hanya dengan melihatmu"

Aomine ingin membantahnya, tapi entah kenapa ia tidak bisa. Maksudnya... Apakah benar bahwa ia menyukai Kagami? Tapi kalau tidak kenapa ia bisa merasakan rasa penyesalan seperti ini?

Padahal, biasanya ia juga sangat sering membentak Momoi tapi tak ada rasa penyesalan yang mendalam seperti yang ia lakukan hari ini.

"...Mungkin?" Kata Aomine pasrah.

"Bukan mungkin tapi iya"

"Iya"

"Kalau begitu kau harus memperbaiki kesalah pahaman ini lalu beberbaikan dengannya atau kau yang akan menyesal" Kata Kuroko dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya.

Aomine tak bisa berkata apa-apa untuk membalas perkataan Kuroko. Ia hanya diam, merenung lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan. Apakah ia harus mengejarnya sekarang? Atau ia hanya menunggunya besok di lapangan seperti biasanya?

Tapi Aomine yakin, besok Kagami tak akan melewati jalan ini dan langsung pulang ke rumahnya. "Urgh" Desah Aomine sebal kenapa ia bisa bodoh disaat seperti ini. Dan disaat itu ia merasa cocok dipanggil Ahomine.

_"Kagami... Apakah ia menyukai Tetsu? Bisa mengelus dan tertawa di saat yang sama dengan lembut..." _Tanya hati kecil Aomine kepada diri sendirinya.

* * *

Yaaaaaap! Selesai!

Tunggu chapter 2nya ya. Aku harap kalian semua menyukainya. Dan aku harap ini tidak kecepetan soalnya sering dikritik kecepetan sih..

Maaf, aku gabisa ngelanjutin fict kikuro yang sebelumnya soalnya gapunya ide lagi.. Kelihatannya aku memang gak jago dibidang fantasi. Tapi aku harap bisa ngelanjutin sewaktu ada waktu sama ada ide baru lagi ya.


	2. Chapter 2

Sesuai dugaan.

Yah.

Sesuai dugaan.

Hari ini, Kagami tidak melewati lapangan seperti biasanya. Aomine melihat sekeliling, tanpa bermain basket sekalipun. Memperhatikan tiap orang lewat satu per satu. Menunggu si rambut merah dengan alis terbelah dua.

"Tch-" Desah Aomine menyesali perbuatannya kemarin lagi. Ia menunduk, berpikir bagaimana caranya agar bisa kembali seperti dahulu kala.

Aomine beranjak dari ayunan, berputar kesana kemari. Ia bingung. "AAAARGHHH SIAL" Teriaknya dengan penuh kekesalan dan kekecewaan.

Hal yang tiap hari ia tunggu tak kunjung datang.

Hal yang tiap hari ia bisa tertawa dengan lepas hari ini tak bisa ia lakukan.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Daripada kebingungan seperti itu bagaimana kalau kau datang kerumahnya, Aomine-kun?"

Lagi-lagi suara itu, disaat ia kebingungan dan selagi ia memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya, Aomine menoleh ke arah kiri dimana suara itu berasal dan "?!/!?/!/#-+#+ -###+ ( ( *#-(¥7/"-( )"

"...? Aomine-kun, jangan bilang kau jadi gila karena depresi? Apa aku harus memanggil kise-kun?" Kata anak itu dengan wajah polosnya sambil memiringkan kepalanya 30°

"KAU MENAKUTI KU OKE TETSU, BERHENTI MUNCUL TIBA-TIBA OKE"

"Aku tidak muncul tiba-tiba kau saja yang tidak sadar, Ahomine"

Aomine tergelak sedikit, itu adalah panggilan yang biasanya ia dengar dari seseorang yang egois. "Aku tidak ibgin mendengar sebutan itu dari dirimu, Tetsu" Katanya sambil berwajah galau lagi.

"Oh , Kagami-kun ya? Kalau gitu bagaimana kalau mulai sekarang aku memanggilmu TripleAhomine, lebih bagus dan berbeda, kan?" Kata Kuroko lagi dengan wajah yang serius tapi datar karena menurutnya itu adalah gagasan yang bagus.

"Terserahlah-aku capek. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau membawa nama si rambut kuning bodoh itu saat mau membawaku ke ambulans..?"

"Oh, itu? Soalnya tiap aku datang kepadanya saat kecapekan, Kise-kun selalu berkata 'Apa kau tidak-apa Kurokocchi?! Apa aku perlu memanggilmu ambulans? KUROKOCCHI JANGAN MATI' begitu"

"... Aku bisa membayangkannya. Tapi 'kau yang datang?' Bukan dia yang datang?"

Kuroko tergelak, tak sadar menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kirinya, bahwa yang ia katakan sangat bodoh sekali. Tak menyadari ia bisa keceplosan seperti bebek seperti itu.

"Lupakan" Kata Kuroko datar.

"Terserahlah, aku tidak peduli" Kata Aomine sambil menghembuskan nafas dengan paksa.

"Bagaimana kalau kau pergi kerumahnya, Aomine-kun?"

"NYA siapa?"

"Tentu saja Kagami-kun, TripleAhomine bodoh"

"Aku tidak tahu rumahnya dimana. DAN ADA APA DENGAN KATA BODOH DIBELAKANG, HAH TETSU?!" Bentaknya dengan menggeram seperti kucing garong nyasar.

"Lupakan. Aku tahu rumahnya, mau kuberi alamatnya?"

Sekali lagi Aomine tergelak, tapi sekarang bukan karena kaget atau apa. Tapi ia merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak disaat Kuroko berkata bahwa ia tahu rumahnya.

Aomune berdiam beberapa detik sekitar 35.527292630 detik.

"... Baiklah" Kata Aomine memutuskan.

Kuroko menghembuskan nafas seolah mengeluh. "Aku tahu rumahnya, karena Kagami-kun mengajak kita semua kerumahnya oke"

"Kita? Maksudmu siapa?" Tanya Aomine penasaran.

"Tim Seirin" Jawab Kuroko tanpa melihat Aomine secara langsung karena ia sedang menuliskan alamat Kagami di kertas

"Oh, begitukah?" Entah kenapa Aomine merasa lega mendengar perkataan Kuroko tadi.

"Aku tak menyangka kenapa cahayaku dua-duanya bodoh, entah itu SMP maupun SMA"

"Diam"

"Tapi Kise-kun kadang bisa lebih bodoh dari kalian berdua" Kata Kuroko dengan tanpa sadar tersenyum kecil.

"Dia lagi?"

"O-oops" Lagi-lagi Kuroko tanpa sadar menutup mulutnya lagi.

"Sudahlah, aku bilang aku tidak peduli"

"Ini, cepat pergi dan selesaikan masalah ini, oke?" Kata Kuroko sambil memberikan kertas yang berisikan alamat Kagami. "Aku tidak mau kalau Kagami-kun ku sedih begitu"

"APA YANG KAU MAKSUD DENGAN KAGAMI-KUN 'KU' HAH TETSU?!" Gelegar Aomine dengan api menyala sebagai background jika ini adalah anime atau manga.

"Kau benar-benar tipe pencemburu. Karena sifatmu itu masalah ini semakin besar"

"Tsk- aku tidak mau mendengar kata-kata itu darimu!" Kata Aomine sambil berlari untuk langsung pergi kerumah Kagami. "Aku akan mentraktirmu lain kali!" Teriaknya dari krjauhan dambil melambaikan tangan.

"Oke" Jawab Kuroko pelan sambil membalas lambaian tangan Aomine.

Lalu Aomine bergegas berlari dengan tenaganya yang tersisa untuk mencari rumah Kagami yang tertulis sesuai di kertas tadi yang Kuroko berikan padanya.

Lalu beberapa menit kemudian sekitar 15 menit 27 detik ia sampai ditempat yang ia tuju itu.

Sambil berkeringat dan ngos-ngosan ia berusaha menenangkan hatinya dan jantungnya yang berdegup kencang itu karena gugup.

Ia menarik nafas dan menghembuskan pelan-pelan. Berulang kali ia lakukan itu karena gugup sekaligus kecapean yang ia rasakan selepas berlari seperti anjing yang dikejar singa.

Selepas itu, ia juga berpikir bagaimana ia menemui wajahnya? Apa yang harus pertama kali ia katakan? Apakah dia harus mengatakan perasaannya hari ini dan sekarang juga?

Terlalu banyak pikiran dan pertanyaan di kepalanya sekarang ini.

Lalu dengan penuh keberanian ia mengangkat tangan kanannya dan memencet bel tempat tersebut

"Ting-Tong-"

* * *

Apakah Aomine dan Kagami berhasil menyelesaikan kesalahpahaman ini? Atau malah menjadi semakin menyesatkan?

Tunggu chap 3 nya ya! Jangan lupa review, biar tambah semangat wwww /HELLNO.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ting tong" Akhirnya bel itu dibunyikan oleh Aomine. Kagami yang sehabis mandi, setengah telanjang yang hanya berbungkuskan celana kolor hijau yang bergambar kodok.

Tidak mengetahui siapa yang ada didepan, ia hanya berpikir kalau itu adalah Kuroko yang terkadang datang untuk memberitahukan perubahan jadwal latihan di tim Seirin.

"Kuroko?" Ia memanggil seseorang yang ada di depan sambil membuka pintu tanpa menyadari siapa orang itu sebenarnya. Kagami tergelak, mengetahui ternyata itu adalah Aomine. Pupil matanya mengecil karena kaget, ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, suasana diam sejenak.

"Kalau tidak ada urusan, pulang saja sana. Bodoh" Kata Kagami pada akhirnya dengan wajah yang tidak rela sebenarnya.

Kagami yang berusaha menutup pintu karena mengira Aomine tidak akan berkata apa-apa lagi, lalu tiba-tiba

"Kagami!" Sentak Aomine sambil mencengkram tangan Kagami yang memegang kenop pintu berutujuan untuk ditutup.

Kagami yang melihat Aomine dengan wajah yang seakan ingin berkata sesuatu kepadanya, ia menghembuskan nafas "Masuklah" Secara perlahan Aomine melepas tangan Kagami secara canggung, menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal itu.

"Permisi" Bisik Aomine pelan sambil masuk ke dalam dan melepas sepatunya.

"Ada apa?" Kagami langsung menanyai Aomine secara _to the point_

"Aku mau minta maaf" Begitu pula dengan Aomine, ia langsung meminta maaf tanpa basa basi. Kedua orang ini memang benar-benar banyak mempunyai kesamaan.

"..." Kagami terdiam sebentar, berpikir. Ia menarik nafas panjang "Hahhh" Lalu mengeluarkannya dengan panjang pula "Hufff" . Kagami lalu menunjukan wajahnya dengan sedikit menyengir.

"Kagami?" Tanya Aomine penasaran kenapa Kagami nyengir gak jelas seperti itu.

"Ma-af, Haha. Aku hanya, tidak menyangka kau bakal minta maaf seperti ini" Kagami tersenyum lembut, "Sebenarnya, aku juga minta maaf. Aku tidak tahu salahku apa, tapi yah yang jelas maaf aja" Kata Kagami meminta maaf, walaupun ngasal seperti biasanya.

"Pfft-" Aomine mulai tertawa, "Bakagami! Seperti biasanya kau tetap bodoh"

"Apa boleh buat! Ahomine bego, aku disuruh kuroko untuk meminta maaf kepadamu, walaupun aku juga gak seberapa tau apa salahku"

'Badump' Aomine tergelak mendengar pernyataan Kagami itu.

"Jadi, kau minta maaf karena disuruh Tetsu?" Tanya Aomine untuk memastikan, ia berbicara dengan nada yang agak kesal sebenarnya.

Kagami yang menyadari perubahan ekspresi dan nada Aomine yang agak tidak enak, bingung. "Ao...mine?"

BRAK! Suara Aomine menghantam tubuh Kagami untuk memksanya bersandar di tembok. "Kau.. begitu cintanya sama Tetsu sampai menuruti kata-katanya HAH?" Nada dan ekspresi Aomine semakin tidak enak.

Seperti yang dikatakan oleh Kuroko, sifatnya inilah yang membuat masalah semakin besar dan tidak karuan. Tapi, Aomine yang cemburu saat ini benar-benar marah, ia merasa kalah dari Kuroko, teman masa SMPnya itu.

"Aomine? Maksudmu apa?" Seperti biasa Kagami yang telmi (telat mikir) ini selalu lambat untuk menangkap perkataan orang lain yang rumit (baginya).

Aomine terdiam sejenak "Kau.. BODOH" Dia menekankan pada kata 'bodoh' tersebut, yang membuat itu bukan candaan tapi keseriusan. "Oke, aku akan langsung pada inti pembicaraan. Kau menyukai Tetsu bukan?"

"HAH?! !AFSAFJQO !?" Teriak Kagami kaget yang membuat Aomine marah tersebut langsung menutup kupingnya secara spontan. "Kenapa bisa?!"

"Kau selalu menunjukan wajah yang berbeda saat bersamanya, beda sekali dengan ... a... ku" Akhirnya ia mengatakan itu, akhirnya ia jujur.

"A...ku? Aku apa? Maksudku, kau kenapa..?" Tanya Kagami yang masih bingung.

"Kau seharusnya sudah tau bodoh, aku cemburu"

'Ciut' Hati Kagami sakit seketika megetahui hal itu keluar dari mulut Aomine sendiri.

"O.. ohh begitu, kalau begitu aku aka menjaga jarak dengannya" Kata Kagami sambil menunduk dan bersandar di tembok dengan wajahnya yang tersenyum palsu, ia ngin menangis.

"Eh, hei. Kau sakit?" Tanya Aomine karena Kagami tiba-tiba menunduk.

"Tidak.. aku hanya.. Maafkan aku, aku tak akan mendekati Kurokomu yang berharga itu, Aku.." Kata Kagami secara terburu-buru dan bingung, apa wajahnya yang saat ini yang harus ia pasang sekarang. "Aku..." Tak sadar, air mata Kagami keluar sedikit, wajahnya memerah. Ia meletakkan tangannya di wajahnya, agar Aomine tak melihat bagaimana wajahnya sekarang ini.

Aomine yang menyadari ada masalah dengan Kagami, dengan kata-katanya yang ia mengerti tapi masih bingung. 'Kurokomu yang berharga'? Aomine tersentak, akhirnya ia mengerti yang Kagami maksudkan.

"Hei, Kagami!" Aomine langsung meraih tangan Kagami yang menutupi wajahnya itu, ia tahu ia salah. Ia tau Kagami salah mengartikan kata-katanya.

Saat Aomine mengangkat tangan Kagami, wajah Kagami sudah hancur kapryah (berantakan) tangisan wajahnya, dan ekspresi bagaikan kehancuran. Kagami yang terlanjur terlihat wajahnya, langsung berontak dan berlari keluar.

"Tch! HEI KAGAMI!" Teriak Aomine dari kejauhan dan berlari untuk mengejar Kagami.

* * *

Okeee, sampai disini dulu saja ya /hiks/ takutnya kalau lanjut ga selesai-selesai banyak kerjaan sekolah.

Okedeh, jangan lupa review ya, biar bisa lebih cepet selesainya habis liat komentar kalian!

Maaf kalau ada kesalahan, typo, kecepetan, dll.

Semoga kalian suka deh bubbye.

Maaf kalau untuk selanjutnya agak lama ya, ini aja udah lama /sobs/


	4. Chapter 4

- "KAGAMI!" Aomine yang mengejar Kagami dengan cepat sambil mengulurkan tangannya itu panik sekali. "BAKAGAMI! KAU MAU LARI-LARI PAKE KOLOR KODOK ITU HAH?!"

Kagami tergelak, lalu ia berhenti sejenak melihat tubuhnya sendiri yang setengah telanjang itu. Ia melihat sekitar, dan ternyata benar dugaannya, orang-orang di sekitarnya melihat Kagami dengan pandangan 'ih, dia orang gila ya?'

Aomine yang akhirnya berhasil mengejar Kagami, berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil nafas. "Hos, hos. BODOH!" Teriak Aomine tepat di telinga Kagami. Lalu, Kagami mengusap-usap telinganya yang kepanasan itu karena teriakan Aomine.

Mereka berdiam sejenak, Aomine melepaskan jaketnya lalu melemparkan jaket tersebut kepada Kagami. "Pakai ini" Kata Aomine dengan wajah khawatir. Aomine menggenggam tangan Kagami, lalu memaksanya untuk kembali ke rumah. Kagami yang sudah setengah telanjang itu, mau tidak mau mengikuti kemauan Aomine kali ini.

Mereka bergandengan tangan sampai di rumah Kagami tanpa memperdulikan sekitar, apakah mereka dianggap homo ataupun dianggap sebagai orang gila ataupun orang mabuk.

Sesampainya di rumah Kagami, mereka hanya berdiam saja tanpa berbicara sepatah kata apa pun. Aomine dan Kagami sejujurnya bingung untuk memulai sebuah pembicaraan.

"Ao-" "Kaga-" Panggil salah satu dari mereka secara bersamaan sambil menoleh satu sama lain. Keadaan mereka sekarang adalah mereka berdua duduk di sofa dengan meja kecil didepan, tetapi mereka berdua duduk di saling dua pojokan. Jarak sekitar 39,7 centimeter.

"Kau mulai duluan" Kata Kagami memulai.

"Kau saja" Kata Aomine menimpali.

"Kau saja-"

"Aku bilang kau saja!"

"kau!"

"KAU!"

- 20 menit kemudian -

Mereka berdiam sejenak untuk mengambil nafas sehabis bertengkar hebat untuk menentukan siapa yang berbicara dahulu.

"Aomine" Kata Kagami memulai.

"Hn?" Tanya Aomine singkat.

"Ernn-" Kagami diam sebentar, bingung bagaimana untuk memulai pembicaraan sulit ini.

"Apa?" Tanya Aomine sambil melirik Kagami yang kebingungan.

"Kau-" Kagami berhenti berkata lagi. "Kau- cemburu jika aku dekat-dekat dengan Kuroko kan?"

Aomine tergelak, wajahnya memerah sekilas. Tapi dengan sikap yang sok jagonya itu, ia menjawab dengan sok angkuh "Iya"

"Kalau begitu maaf-" Kata Kagami dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat menyesal samnbil menunduk. Ia ingin menangis, ternyata Aomine benar-benar menyukai Kuroko sampai begitu dalamnya.

Aomine menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal itu, mengeluarkan nafas dengan berat. "Kau benar-benar salah paham"

"Hah? Salah paham?"

"Iya"

"Apanya yang salah paham, kemarin aku hanya mengelus rambut Kuroko sedikit, dan kau langsung menggebrak meja kayak gitu. Padahal-padahal, aku hanya ingin memujinya sedikit. Dan kau langsung seperti itu, aku otomatis langsung pergi. Padahal- aku sangat senang bisa ngomong bersama denganmu, aku senang setiap hari bisa ketemu. Padahal, kau tiap hari bertemu dengan ku bukan dengan Kuroko, tapi kau tetap menyukainya, padahal akulah yang lebih menyukaimu- EH MAKSUDKU BUKAN, ITU-" Celoteh Kagami dengan panjang kali lebar kali tinggi sama dengan luas.

Aomine langsung menoleh kearah Kagami dengan kaget "kAGA-"

"BUKAN, SERIUS. MAKSUDKU KUROKO JUGA MENYUKAIMU, IYA ITU MAKSUDKU!" Kata Kagami gagap untuk mencari alasan yang tepat.

Kagami yang sudah tak tahu apalagi yang terjadi, ia berusaha untuk lari lagi. Tapi setidaknya kali ini ia memakai baju.

"Tunggu, Kagami!" Aomine langsung menggenggam tangan Kagami yang akan kabur seperti tikus itu.

Kagami berhenti, memang. Tapi ia tak melihat ataupun menengok kepada Aomine sama sekali. "Aku.. aku sama sekali tidak beranggapan seperti itu padamu, ini salah paham. Kau seharusnya kembali ke Kuroko atau dia akan kesepian.." Katanya merintih.

"Kagami, dengarkan aku" Kata Aomine sambil menggenggam tangan Kagami agar tidak kabur. "Kau benar ini salah paham"

"Nah, kan? Kau, kau seharusnya kembali.." Kata Kagami menimpali.

"Bukan begitu, bodoh!" Sentak Aomine kepada Kagami, sampai-sampai Kagami tergelak sekilas dengan sedikit air mata yang tersisa di matanya.

"Kau yang bodoh, Ahomine! Triple super duper bodoh, bodoh, bodoh!" Teriak Kagami sambil berusaha menarik tangannya kembali.

"Aku bilang dengarkan aku dulu, bodoh!" Sentak Aomine sekali lagi, menarik tangan Kagami kembali. "Kau memang bodoh, untuk diajak berbicara"

"Kau lebih bodoh.." Rintih Kagami, tak berteriak kali ini.

"Oke, sekarang diam dan dengarkan aku berbicara" Kata Aomine mulai tenang.

Kagami diam saja, menandakan ia kali ini memberikan kesempatan kepada Aomine untuk berbicara.

"Jadi sekarang aku tanya. Kau tak ada perasaan apa-apa kepada Tetsu?" Tanya Aomine untuk memulai.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan menyentuh Kuroko -mu itu" Jawab Kagami kesal.

"Hahhh" Aomine menghembuskan nafas dengan berat. "Yang kusukai bukanlah Tetsu tapi seseorang yang tiap hari menungguku dan menemaniku makan selesai aku makan, kau tahu itu siapa?"

Kagami tergelak, ia masih tidak percaya apa yang dikatakan Aomine barusan. "O-oh, teman SMP-mu kan? Kuroko memang anak yang baik ya, haha-"

"Jangan mengganti pembicaraan" Kata Aomine serius. Kagami pun diam, tak berbicara lagi. "Aku waktu itu marah memang karena melihatmu berbicara dengan Tetsu lebih lembut daripada denganku, dan terlebih lagi kau mengelus kepalanya seakan dia penting bagimu"

Kagami masih tetap diam, tak berbicara apa-apa.

"Aku marah, karena merasa Tetsu lebih penting bagimu daripada diriku. Terlebih lagi kau menganggapku sikapku waktu itu karena aku menyukai Tetsu, aku benar-benar marah, dan capek menghadapi sifat egoismu yang gak nanggung-nanggung itu. Jadi, intinya kupikir kau menyukai Tetsu.." Kata Aomine menjelaskan.

Kagami diam, tapi setetes demi setetes air matanya mulai bercucuran, ia sendiri tak dapat menyangka ia dapat menangis seperti ini. Padahal biasanya ia menangis karena film-film yang mengharukan.

Tapi kali ini, kejadian ini, lebih mengharukan daripada film-film tersebut.

"Kau-kau tidak bohong, kan?" Tanyanya merintih sekali "Kau tak ada perasaan apapun kepada Kuroko?"

"Buat apa aku bohong, bodoh. Dan dengan singkat jelas, jawabannya TIDAK. Aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman, tidak lebih" Kata Aomine dengan senyuman yang lembut, bukan senyuman neraka pocong seperti biasanya jika ia di pertandingan. "Hei, Kagami. Kau masih tidak mau menoleh?"

Kagami masih diam saja, menjawab dengan gelengan kepala.

Aomine mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Kagami, berbisik "Apa aku harus memaksamu, Taiga~?"

Kagami tergelak, wajahnya langsung memerah sampai telinganya. Badan Kagami bergetar sedikit, perlahan-lahan ia menoleh ke Aomine dengan wajah yang menggoda (?) [ Maaf astaga asdfghjkl ]

"Sial!" Aomine langsung mendorong tubuh Kagami di tembok, lalu dengan paksa bibir Aomine menyentuh bibir Kagami. "Kenapa kau begitu- rhh!"

Aomine dan Kagami melanjutkan sampai tahap selanjutnya.

- pippppppp - (sensor)

* * *

Esoknya

"Jadi, kalian berdua sudah jadi?" Tanya Kuroko kepada Kagami dan Aomine. "Kalian berdua memang pasangan bodoh" Kata Kuroko dengan wajah datarnya seperti biasa sambil menghembuskan nafas dengan berat.

"Be- begitulah" Kata Aomine dan Kagami secara bersamaan dengan menggaruk kepalanya.

"Ku-rokocchi-!" Teriak Kise dari jauh. "Ahhh, Aominecchi, Kagamicchi, kalian sudah jadi ?"

"Kenapa kau tahu?!" Tanya Aomine kaget.

"Tentu saja! Karena kami berdua-!" Sebelum Kise melanjutkan kata-katanya, Kuroko memghantam wajah Kise.

"Kise-kun, kau terlalu banyak bicara" Kata Kuroko.

Kise menyeringai dengan wajah nakalnya yang jarang ia tunjukkan kepada orang-orang. Perlahan, Kise mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Kuroko "Apa kau serius, Tetsu-ya-cchi~?"

Kuroko tergelak sekilas, wajahnya memerah, tapi dengan refleks ia menggerakkan sikutnya ke perut Kise. "Aaauh- Kurokocchi, kau jahat!"

"Kise-kun, ayo kita pergi" Kata Kuroko sambil menarik tanga Kise dengan wajah yang kesal.

"Eehh-! Kurokocchi, kau ingin mengajakku ke hotel?" Tanya Kise dengan semangat setelah mereka sudah jauh dari Aomine dan Kagami.

Aomine dan Kagami yang tak mengerti keadaan mereka, dan apa yang terjadi hanya melongo dari jauh. Mereka menatap satu sama lain.

"Apa kita harus pergi juga?" Tanya Aomine kepada Kagami.

"Tentu saja, Ahomine. Bodoh" Jawab Kagami dengan nada kesal.

"Apa kau bilang?! KAU YANG BODOH!"

"KAU YANG BODOH!"

Mereka berteriak di jalan sambil memaki satu sama lain sekitar 10 menit 54 detik, tetapi keadaan ini berbeda dari biasanya. Mereka akan memulai segalanya dari sini.

- End -

* * *

AKHIRNYAA SELESAI BANSAI!

Aaaaahh, aku lega akhirnya selesai astaga. Tapi aku lega juga certanya bisa berakhir dengan baik juga sih.

Tapi maaf ya kalau ceritanya agak kecepetan atau ada salah kata. Soalnya, biasanya aku kalau ngebuat cerita mesti kecepetan- hhe

Teruss, aku mau melanjutkan ini. Jadi aku mau ngebuat Sequel nya buat cerita ini

Jadi, aku mohon check fileku ya buat yang membaca ini. Tapi aku masih gatau kapan akan merilisnya, jadi kalau ada yang mau, nanti reviewnya ditulis biar suatu saat kalau sudah rilis aku bisa ngasih tahu kalian.

Intinya? Tentu saja tentang salah paham antara Aomine dan Kagami lagi /ketawa nista/

Judulnya: Misunderstanding Love 2

Namanya aja sequel. Udah ya, sampai disini dulu. Jangan lupa reviewnya, dan jangan lupa yang mau suatu saat diinformasiin sekalian review juga, makasihh!


End file.
